Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 3
Rules and Regulations: * Contestant listed first goes first. * Each competitor must spit two 12 line verses, alternatingly. A-B-A-B. * After the final verse, there will be a 36 hour voting period. * You can’t vote on your own match. * As always, keep the player hatin' to a minimum. Discussion and schedule can be found here Continuing the tradition of the original RAP BATTLE, RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE, and [[RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 2|'RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 2']] The Standings '~Black Elvis Division~' 3-0-0 Realo 1-2-0 Chrono1219 1-2-0 Boko 0-3-0 fetusbucketeer '~Frank White Division~' 3-0-0 BBallman7 2-0-1 Alec 1-2-0 Mer 1-2-0 Warning_Crazy '~Makaveli Division~' 3-0-0 Aeon Azuran 1-2-0 Menji 1-2-0 Justin Crossing 1-2-0 jdizzy '~L Boogie Division~' 2-1-0 sonicblastpunch 2-1-0 Princess Anri -> Pats Dynasty 1-2-0 Wigs 0-3-0 foolmo '~Pretty Flaco Division~' 3-0-0 Cokes 2-1-0 McNagah -> ExThaNemesis 1-1-0 Forceful Dragon 0-2-0 Yoshifan -> As I Desire '~Viktor Vaughn Division~' 3-0-0 Seginustemple 1-1-1 Dilated Chemist 1-2-0 WingedInsignia -> Curt 0-3-0 Biolizard '~Tony Starks Division~' 3-0-0 Ed Bellis 2-1-0 Digi 2-1-0 Minipooot 0-3-0 Rusty '~Lucious Leftfoot Division~' 2-0-1 Giggsalot 1-1-1 RollTheBones 1-1-0 swordsman12 0-3-0 MysteriousStan The Results ~~''Click on the link for each battle to check the raps!'' ~~ ''~Week 1~ *'Wednesday, July 7th 2010''' ** Battle 1: fetusbucketeer vs. Chrono1219 (13-3, Chrono wins) ** Battle 2: Alec vs. Mer (15-8, Alec wins) ** Battle 3: Aeon Azuran vs. Menji (21-1, Aeon Azuran wins) ** Battle 4: sonicblastpunch vs. foolmo (26-2, sonicblastpunch wins) *'Thursday, July 8th, 2010' ** Battle 5: Forceful Dragon vs. Yoshifan (9-1, Forceful Dragon wins) ** Battle 6: Dilated Chemist vs. Biolizard (11-0, Dilated Chemist wins) ** Battle 7: Ed Bellis vs. Minipooot (12-9, Ed Bellis wins) ** Battle 8: Giggsalot vs MysteriousStan (13-2, Giggsalot wins) *'Friday, July 9th, 2010' ** Battle 9: Realo vs. Boko (13-5, Realo wins) ** Battle 10: BBallman7 vs. Warning_Crazy (16-1, BBall wins) ** Battle 11: Justin Crossing vs jdizzy (11-5, Justin Crossing wins) ** Battle 12: Princess Anri vs. Wigs (13-0, Wigs wins) *'Saturday, July 10th, 2010' ** Battle 13: Cokes vs. McNagah (McNagah DQ, Cokes wins) ** Battle 14: Seginustemple vs. WingedInsignia (WingedInsignia DQ, Seginustemple wins) ** Battle 15: swordsman12 vs RollTheBones (9-7, RollTheBones wins) ** Battle 16: Digi vs. Rusty (17-3, Digi wins) ''~Week 2~ *'Wednesday, July 14th 2010''' ** Battle 1: Rusty vs. Minipooot (14-2, Minipooot wins) ** Battle 2: Cokes vs. Yoshifan (13-0, Cokes wins) ** Battle 3: Rollthebones vs. Giggsalot (8-8, TIE) *'Thursday, July 15th, 2010' ** Battle 4: Menji vs. Justin Crossing (8-3, Menji wins) ** Battle 5: Warning Crazy vs. Alec (15-0, Alec wins) ** Battle 6: Biolizard vs. Seginustemple (13-0, Seg wins) ** Battle 7: Boko vs. fetusbucketeer (6-2, Boko wins) *'Friday, July 16th, 2010' ** Battle 8: Digi vs. Ed Bellis (10-8, Ed Bellis wins) ** Battle 9: foolmo vs. Pats D (6-2, Pats D wins) ** Battle 10: Wigs vs. sonicblastpunch (13-0, sonicblastpunch wins) ** Battle 11: MysteriousStan vs swordsman12 (12-0, swordsman wins) *'Saturday, July 17th, 2010' ** Battle 12: Chrono vs. Realo (15-0, Realo wins) ** Battle 13: Mer vs. BBallman7 (12-5, BBallman7 wins) ** Battle 14: Curt vs. Dilated Chemist (14-12, Curt wins) *'Sunday, July 18th, 2010' ** Battle 15: Aeon Azuran vs. jdizzy (7-2, Aeon Azuran wins) ''~Week 3~ *'Wednesday, July 21st 2010''' ** Battle 1: RollTheBones vs. Realo (8-7, Realo wins) ** Battle 2: Wigs vs. ExTha (12-3, ExTha wins) ** Battle 3: jdizzy vs. MysteriousStan (10-4, jdizzy wins) ** Battle 4: Boko vs. Cokes (6-2, Cokes wins) *'Wednesday, July 22nd 2010' ** Battle 5: Pats D vs. fetus (fetus DQ Pats D wins) ** Battle 6: Biolizard vs. Mer (10-6 Mer wins) ** Battle 7: Curt vs. Aeon Azuran (10-7 Aeon wins) ** Battle 8: Rusty vs. Seginustemple (9-1 Seg''' wins') *'Thursday, July 23rd 2010''' ** Battle 9: Menji vs. Ed Bellis (11-3 Ed Bellis wins) ** Battle 10: Justin Crossing vs. Warning_Crazy (11-3 Warning_Crazy wins) ** Battle 11: sonicblastpunch vs. Digi (11-9 Digi wins) ** Battle 12: Minipoooot vs. Chrono1219 (9-0 Minipoooot wins) ** Battle 13: As I Desire vs. swordsman12 () *'Thursday, July 24th 2010' ** Battle 14: Alec vs. Dilated Chemist (14-14 TIE) ** Battle 15: Forceful Dragon vs. Giggsalot (5-0 Giggsalot wins) ** Battle 16: BBallman7 vs. foolmo (10-0 BBallman7 wins) ''~Week 4~ ~Week 5~'' Category:Board 8 RAP BATTLE